


【Jason中心】死神的鐘聲

by zihjhuang



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zihjhuang/pseuds/zihjhuang
Summary: 觀看前注意事項:1.時間在紅頭罩與軍火庫結束，Jason自己打怪時期(其他人的刊我沒看所以時間線混亂)。2.雖然不是BE但也不算HE，頂多就是Normal End，反正我的Jason中心是連通的，所以每篇都是一個經歷。3.隱晦all jay向的Brujay向，畢竟我真的很不會寫談戀愛。4.第三章清晰告訴你有Damijay。5.全文共分三章。





	1. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——我躺在冰冷的雪地裡，祈求你的擁抱、呼喚你的名字，然後耳邊傳來死神的鐘聲，突然一切都戛然而止。

Jason是個害怕寂寞的人，也因此他會在自己一個人的情況下對著家裡的傢俱打招呼，當然他是絕對不會承認的。所以每次和法外者們打擊犯罪時他都會在心裡告訴自己，他們是紅頭罩與法外者，並非一個團隊，他不需要同伴，一個人也可以很好。

偶爾回去幫助蝙蝠家族已經是習以為常的事，但與此同時那份理念的不同造成的分歧與爭執卻依舊存在，甚至越演越烈。

那是一次婦女誘拐事件，某個犯罪集團專門針對那些有孩子的單身女性下手，利用她們為了給予孩子更好生活的想法，拐賣她們到一些非法組織，至於最後淪落到哪裡就不得而知了。

Jason依稀記得，他母親還未觸碰毒品的時候，曾抱著他對他說他是上天給予她的禮物。

「親愛的，當上帝從你那裡拿走了什麼，祂同時也會給予你其他東西。我離開了我的父母，也就是你的爺爺奶奶們，但我擁有了你。我真希望你就像彼得潘一樣，永遠當個孩子，而我會永遠守護你。」

那時候Jason還太小，也不知道彼得潘是誰，不過他知道他的母親深愛著他，會一直陪著他。

但就像他死亡的那時候一樣，不論他在內心如何吶喊、尖叫，痛苦得不能自己，他的母親依然緊閉雙眼，不會再睜開眼睛對他說「寶貝，我很抱歉，我真的很愛你。」哪怕到最後他都已經分不清那是出於真心的話語還是只是她神智不清時的口頭禪。

死亡是寂靜的，不論在那之前他是如何慟哭、掙扎，當死神敲響他的鐘時，一切都會在瞬間化為虛無，之後再無情感，再無……愛。

——但這不代表死而復生的他沒有!

摔壞死神的鐘是必須付出代價的，所以當其四分五裂之時，他的情感就如同壞掉的鐘一樣亂序，他的情緒被切割成無數份，從此永恆的遠離寂靜。

即便Red Robin已經極盡所能的追查失蹤婦女的下落，但還是有大半部份的婦女失去蹤跡、無處可尋。至於那些被留下的孩子，除了幾個比較幸運被好心人士收養外，其餘的想來下場也不會太好，畢竟誰都知道哥譚從來不在乎年齡、性別，甚至是種族。

這次事件本來是由Jason追查到的，後來意外被Robin知道，最後搞得整個蝙蝠家族介入。當然他並沒有時間搞心理排斥，畢竟受害者的安危要優先於私人感情。

本該如此，直到他們揭露整個集團黑暗面的時候Jason瞬間爆發，情緒失控的差點將罪犯殺死。他確實承諾過Batman不殺人，但看看那些婦女、看看那些受害者的孩子們，想起他父親入獄後母親和自己相依為命的日子，他幾乎控制不了自己的怒火。

這些婦女的使用範圍十分廣泛，上到做為生理工具，下到被賣去當成實驗品，而Jason是在實驗室裡被一名全身潰爛的女人抓著大腿祈求他殺死她的時候爆發的。

「該死的！看看這些人，想想那些失去母親的孩子，你叫我怎麼冷靜！」

毆打罪犯被阻止讓Jason把怒火導向了Batman，而對方的回覆更是讓他怒不可遏。

「他們所作所為最終導致家庭破碎，甚至是無數死亡，但你如果殺死他們，你和他們也沒什麼不同，區別只在於過程！」

另外三只鳥兒缄口结舌，連呼吸都不敢太大聲唯恐被那兩個吵翻天的人注意到。他們一邊安靜迅速的拯救婦女、擊倒罪犯，一邊偷偷關注已經從吵架進階到動手動腳的兩人，隨時準備情況一有不對就衝上去阻止雙方避免更大的悲劇。

反正相罵互毆都是常態，但重點是每次這種狀況發生，後續就會影響到他們。

比如說Bruce寶貝臉上的傷是怎麼來的！

對此Tim表示他十分想把Jason抓到記者們面前大聲說就是這人幹的，你們問他別再來找我了我很忙！

又比如那陣子的午茶和飯後點心都是Alfred精心準備的華夫餅而非小甜餅，只因為Jason難過的跑離哥譚和Batman追蹤範圍外音訊全無大半個月，此事件的直接受害人為Damian。

而那時Dick就會被委以重任，負責恢復家庭和諧。但問題是一方太固執不可能去道歉，畢竟除了打傷對方外，不殺原則還是要守住的；另一方則是又搞失蹤，就算是Tim也不一定能找到，動用關係最後又會鬧的整個正義聯盟都知道。最後雖然還是依靠鳥媽媽的懷柔攻勢與三寸不爛之舌把人勸回來，但那份隔閡卻依舊存在。

未完待續-

\------------------------------------------------------

1.

Dick：「嘿！little wing快回家，你再不回家我和Timmy和小D都會死於飛來橫禍！」

Jason: 「那就死吧，Red hood下線。」

2.

Alfred安靜地放下飯後甜點轉身離去，而Bruce則一邊思考著Jason這次又跑哪去該如何掌握他的行蹤的同時一邊抓起甜點咬下時才發現那不是小甜餅是華夫餅。

於是他默默將餅放下，打開Dick的通訊器說：「我今天吃了華夫餅。」

Dick聽完馬上聯繫Roy追蹤Jason的下落，因為他一點也不想回到大宅時迎接兩鳥一蝙蝠控訴的眼神和一大盤華夫餅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偏愛老爺的我又打了Burjay的標籤，但問題是我真的很不會寫戀愛。  
我在寫的時候滿腦子只有哭哭和下雨和吵架這三種選項，別問我哭哭是什麼。  
不過不殺原則真的很難以掌握，我看了美劇Titan之後我覺得那樣打人真的打不死人嗎？還是罪犯的腦袋都比一般人硬？  
不論如何我覺得Jason他媽還是很愛他的，至少在家庭破碎開始吸毒之前，之後就像每個承受不住現實的人一樣逃避，而Jason雖然只是個孩子，但想來即使不懂也隱約明白狀況並做自己能做的事。


	2. 第二章

——噹——噹。

死神的鐘聲又再一次的敲響，離他是如此的近，如果就此沉睡，是否就能再一次的得到永恆的寂靜，再無噩夢……再無愛？

——……Jason！

——Jason！...... Jason！Please！

耳鳴使Jason聽不清任何聲音，他只覺得腦袋痛得像是被小丑用橇棍打到鮮血淋漓一樣，然後他嗅到了濃烈的血腥味。

「Jason！」

Batman的聲音喚回了Jason的意識，他抬頭發現自己被摟在懷裡，而他們所在的房間是一片血肉橫飛的場景，但他滿身鮮血卻毫無記憶，初步判斷他是兇手的嫌疑最大。

等Jason能夠自主行動之後Batman就放開他並到門口研究房間裡唯一的一扇電子門，看起來並不打算對目前的一切做任何說明或解釋。

這是我做的嗎？ Jason很想開口詢問，但他退縮了。是的，他害怕得到肯定的答案，他害怕他確實打破承諾殺了人，更害怕再次看見Batman失望的眼神。

整間屋子裡除了Batman正在研究的那扇門外，只有一個實驗台。上面有一具女屍，其面容猙獰讓人不難想像生前遭受到多麼慘無人道的對待，而她的肚子被開了一個大洞，除了內臟外還有一個尚未成形的嬰兒屍體。

地面上則散落許多不知用途的藥品與手術用具，還有幾具被分屍的屍體，其中除了醫生和護士外還有一些看起來像雇傭兵的穿著。

「這些……是我做的嗎？」

在尋找線索無果、記憶也毫無復甦的跡象後，Jason還是選擇開口了。

「不……那不是你。」

Batman的回答讓Jason差點喜極而泣，慶幸自己至少沒有在失去意識的狀況下把人分屍，殺人並不可怕，無意識的殺人才可怕。

不過──不是你？

「上次在實驗室裡抓著你，拜託你殺死她的那個婦女，擁有靈魂轉移的能力，她想透過讓你殺死她來轉移你和她的靈魂。」

聽完話Jason露出了像上次他中了某種魔法跑去對著Batman大喊3遍我愛你一樣的表情*(1)。他瞬間了解到那是那個婦女發動她能力的媒介，要是以前沒有遵守不殺原則的那個他，或許真的會做出殺光所有罪犯的同時一起了結那些受苦的實驗品，但目前重點不是這個。

「我沒有殺死她！」

迎著Batman的沉默，Jason的心越來越沉，他感覺自己就快要被溺斃、幾近窒息，然後他又聽見了死神的鐘聲。

「——不！」

Batman突然大喊並毫無預兆的暴起撲倒了他，而Jason腦袋裡的鐘聲也越來越近，他幾乎意識混亂，但Batman卻用力的按住他的雙顎強迫他們彼此面對面，然後他看見Batman驚恐的眼神。

「不，Jason，看著我，別睡著，別——就只是，看著我！」

聞言Jason努力的看向他，Bruce看著他嘴巴一張一合似乎想對他說些什麼但他無法聽清，這令Bruce幾乎要發狂。鐘聲又要再一次奪去他的珍寶，一如同那時哪怕他沒有片刻蹉跎但他的孩子還是在鐘聲停下時失去氣息。

——碰!

伴隨著門被推開的撞擊聲，Zatanna的咒語瞬間充斥整個房間，而Robin則拿著一把幾乎和他身高同等的十字架看起來像是在砍殺些什麼。Batman在他們一闖入的時候就立刻抱起Jason往外衝，Red Robin早就在那裡準備好急救工具並幫忙他將Jason抱進蝙蝠車，開好自動駕駛後立刻奔去支援Damian。

「Jason……Jason，看著我，別睡著，我在這裡陪著你，所以看著我，別離開！」

渾渾噩噩的感覺無法擺脫，但Jason總覺得一直能聽見Bruce的聲音，其內容讓他感到安心的同時卻又不可抑制的悲從中來，他多麼期望在過去Bruce對他這麼說，多麼希望他能夠永遠陪著他、永遠不離開他，但是死神的鐘聲已經近至耳邊，吵鬧的讓他不得不期盼它停下。

——為什麼不在那時候告訴我？為什麼要在我犯了那麼多錯誤，做了那麼多不可抹滅的事以後才告訴我？

Jason想要尖叫、想質問Bruce，但他無力開口，甚至連手指都動彈不得。但就在這時他聽見了一句話，伴隨著那句話還有Bruce的動作後，他果斷摔壞死神的鐘。

未完待續-

\------------------------------------------------------

*(1) 出自我的【Jason中心】說三次我愛你，那三聲分別代表不同的含意，有興趣的話也可以直接跳到那裡觀看，只是這樣還要記得回頭補【循環終歸塵土】才能知道其他人物與事件喔！

\------------------------------------------------------

1.

死神：「喵喵的我的鐘惹到你嗎？你都摔他兩次了！」

Jason：「吐便當怪我囉？」

2.

Jason：「話說一半要人命你知道嗎？誤會都是這樣產生的，你老叫Superman敘事說重點，但你看你自己精簡到重點錯誤。」

Batman：「其實我很想接著說，但你看起來狀況不對所以我就停下來了。」

Dick：「夠了！讓我出場我來說！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我腦中浮現出Damian憤怒拿著刀把鐘砍成粉末的場景，恭喜Damian獲得下部系列的男三號！(不)  
Damian：「#%$%^#%$&！」


	3. 第三章

Jason是在莊園的房間醒來，枕頭旁放著一個熊娃娃，從保存程度來看牠應該受過Alfred的精心呵護。些許的陽光透過窗簾縫隙撒在床上，給人一種如夢如幻的感覺，然後他就被鍵盤聲喚回不知道飄向哪裡去的思緒。

「海莉‧泰勒和諾雅‧泰勒是一對雙胞胎姊妹，她們出生在一個單親家庭，海莉結婚後生下一名女孩名叫雪莉。然而雪莉8歲那年她丈夫因公司欠下巨款而後不知所蹤，留下海莉苦苦支撐一切，妹妹諾雅為了幫助她而被拐賣到實驗室，也就是那時抓著你的婦人。」

Tim一邊說著一邊從電腦和文件堆中抬頭看向Jason，那黑眼圈程度讓覺得自己睡了個好覺的Jason莫名心虛，不過Tim只是看了他一眼便起身替他把窗簾拉開好讓陽光能充斥整個房間。

「諾雅的研究成果十分驚人，她能夠做到一些精神控制甚至是靈魂轉換，通過讓對方殺死自己來做為轉移媒介。所以後來那群人將主意打到了她的孿生姐姐身上，他們認為海莉能夠以從諾雅身上得到的研究成果成為更加完美的實驗體。」

喝了口咖啡，Tim眼神自上而下的掃視了Jason一遍，看起來像是在確認他的狀況，讓Jason以為自己剛剛差點神遊的事情被發現了，但幸好沒有，於是他向Tim投去一個繼續說的眼神。

「那個在實驗室裡被開膛剖腹的女人就是海莉，她在諾雅失蹤後將雪莉託付給她母親，然後嫁給一個暴發戶。後來如你所見，她還是被抓到實驗室作為實驗體，而那時她早已懷孕，根據實驗室裡的報告，海莉除了能夠和諾雅精神連結外，她還能夠透過諾雅操控諾雅所接觸過的任何人。」

「不過那是有條件的。」

本來被虛掩的門不知道何時被打開，Dick就站在門口推著餐車接著Tim的話語出聲，而Damian則在房內的兩人將目光移向Dick時迅速的走到不知何時被搬到Jason房裡的沙發旁，用眼神意示Dick盡快把食物擺好。

「條件是什麼？」

眼看連Tim都起身幫忙擺放食物沒人跟他繼續解釋情況，Jason只好主動開口詢問，不會沒想到話一出口，最激動的人會是Damian。

「你！——就因為你那該死的同理心和愚蠢的自我責備，你差點害死你自己！」

突然被罵的Jason滿臉困惑的看著發怒的Damian，他以為他們之間的關係已經緩和許多了，但現在看來那都是錯覺。

「別怪Damian，他只是太過擔心你，要知道你昏迷了7天，他就守了你4天，要不是後來被Bruce命令休息他大概會把自己的房間搬來你這裡。」

伴隨著Damian的反駁聲，Jason大致明白了整個事件。根據Dick的說法，海莉的能力發動是有潛伏期與條件的，第一項就是諾雅接觸到對方，不論以任何形式；第二項則是對方的情緒要非常強烈，而那時他確實對實驗室的慘狀十分憤怒，且因為Ducra的教導，使他強烈的感受到那份絕望與痛楚。達成以上兩項條件後，大約一至三天不定，等對方失去意識，比如沉睡、昏迷等，就可以控制對方。

簡直是飛來橫禍，Jason想。據說他被控制後居然能夠使用魔法，感謝大種姓的指導使他魔武雙全，雖然就現狀來看他還是一個除了大種姓之刃什麼魔法都使不出來的普通人。

海莉在讓Jason屠殺完實驗室的所有人後想要佔據他的身體，但因為大種姓的力量對方要入侵並不容易。不過在Batman趕到時海莉發現控制他傷害Batman可以動搖Jason的心智所以和他大打出手，但這也導致Jason身體無法承受。多虧Zatanna事先在Batman身上下的咒語，讓他能夠在抱住Jason時短暫的驅散海莉的控制，不過海莉的意識依然殘留在他身上，也因此在後期Jason因情緒失控而進入頻死狀態。而後就如同Jason迷糊中看見的，Robin拿著巨型十字架揮舞的場景，說實話那場面其實挺滑稽的。

三只鳥兒合力將食物擺滿整張桌子，從香味可以判斷這些美味出自於偉大的Alfred之手。Tim扶起尚有些無力的Jason坐到沙發上，雖然不知道他們為什麼要集體在自己的房間裡用餐，以及這桌子和沙發是什麼時候被搬來自己房間的，但Jason還是選擇沉默，因為他在他們眼中看見很多擔憂與關心，當然最主要還是Tim眼下的黑眼圈實在太讓他感到心虛了。

那時候他還因為找不到其他受害人的下落對已經不眠不休三天的Tim發了一頓脾氣，雖然失控過後他立刻道歉而Tim也表示不介意，但這並不代表Jason能心安理得的接受兄弟們的體貼。

用餐時很安靜，完美的貫徹了食不言的教養，雖然只持續到Jason吃飽放下餐具後。

「Zatanna說海莉其實本身就有魔法天賦，在實驗後期她將魔法融入精神操控中，才能不被任何人發現。不過因為那兩項限制要找到完美的控制體並不容易，但就在那時你出現了。」

Dick露出一副知心大哥的模樣開口向Jason補充事件資訊，而Damian在一旁露出一副想拿餐盤敲打Jason把他打醒似的模樣搞的他以為自己還在被精神控制，不過Tim接下來的話到讓他寧願自己還在被精神控制，至少可以逃避這個問題。

「Zatanna還說海莉的精神控制在達到那兩項條件後其實不易去除，除非有人說出或做出能夠動搖你超出任何情緒之外的事情。所以——Bruce對你說、或是做了什麼嗎？」

Tim話音剛落就看見Jason眼神閃躲，然後變得滿臉通紅簡直像喝醉一樣。

——有問題！

Dick和Tim交換了下眼神，決定輪流套話，而Damian因為年幼被無視但他也不介意，這項優勢有利於他得到更多情報而不被防備。

——等以後Todd成為我的人你們就等著一邊哭去吧，未來的Batman兼霸道總裁Damian暗自心想。

不過他們最後也沒能套話成功，因為Bruce突然出現並要求Jason到蝙蝠洞去做全身檢查，雖然Zatanna已經說過他不會有事，但多檢查幾遍總是比較保險。能夠逃避話題對Jason來說做什麼都好，於是已經恢復力氣的他果斷無視Dick哀怨的眼神奔向蝙蝠洞。

檢查結果顯示Jason健康到就算現在跑去踹掉一窩罪犯也毫不費力，而這期間除了必要Bruce都不曾主動開口說任何話。

Jason記得以前做為Robin時，他還會在蝙蝠洞和Bruce聊天，而那時Bruce也毫不吝嗇對他的話展露笑顏，但如今他們除了沉默外便是爭執。

該走了，Jason心想。他抬頭環顧了下這個影響他人生最多的地方，蝙蝠洞無疑乘載了他所有最珍貴的回憶，而成為Robin則是他人生中最美好的一天，曾經的他是那麼快樂，如今他也依然不曾後悔當時的想法與選擇。

「我走了，老頭子。」

Jason決定至少跟Alfred道別所以走向通往莊園的電梯，頭也不回的說。而Bruce看起來對此毫不在乎，依然盯著螢幕上的資料敲打著鍵盤，恍若未聞。但就在Jason踏入電梯的瞬間，Bruce開口了。

「我那時說的話，是認真的，我從未質疑過那個，自你來到我身邊起。」

Jason看著電梯門緩緩關上，而遠處Bruce的視線早已離開電腦看向他，那眼中的平靜與認真讓Jason瞬間紅了眼眶。

——「別再讓鐘聲將你從我身邊奪走，我愛你，至死不渝。」

伴隨著此話語一同落下的是那熾烈而虔誠的吻。

死神的鐘聲-完

\-----------------------------------------------------

1.

Damian：「雖然我還未成年但不代表我不懂怎麼追人，晚點我就去Todd的安全屋放滿我畫的Todd肖像畫表明心意。」

Jason：「媽的！小紅我的安全屋被入侵了！快他媽幫我找找是哪來的變態！」

那之後他們兩打了一架最後被Alfred阻止，而後Damian就被Dick和Tim重點關注以防他又突然搶先他們跑去表明心意。

2.

Bruce：「愛有分很多種，前期當然是對兒子的親情，後期才是愛情，誰敢再用那種看罪犯的眼神看我我就讓他知道Batman為什麼是Batman。」

Jason：「嘖！」

3.

Damian：「我守了前面4天，但他睡的跟死了一樣毫無醒來跡象，我只能拿他的小熊邊玩邊守著他，最後還是便宜了剛好輪班照顧他的Drake，天知道他的黑眼圈才不是因為照顧Todd留下的！」

Jason：「喔。」

即使如此Tim的黑眼圈還是有八成蝙蝠家族須負責，剩下兩成一個是Tim的私事一個是夜巡的代價。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫完這系列還有其他系列！  
我本來是想先放美好的童年系列，像遊樂園那篇的那種，但最先完成的居然是這篇，而且因為不太懂得怎麼拿捏字數所以最後拆成3章。  
我同時開三個檔案在寫，但最先寫完的是這篇鐘聲，本來以為結尾會很BE但最後幸好沒有！太好了！  
接下來的系列裡依然會提到鐘聲，那感覺就像一種聯繫，其實所有鳥兒包括老爺都能聽見鐘聲，在聽見鐘聲時都立刻知道Jason有危險的感覺真好(  
最後我想說，我寫最後一句寫到哭嗚嗚嗚拜託愛他！給他你全部的愛！！！


End file.
